


Foxlock Fills

by tunglo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gotham City Police Department, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo
Summary: A few Harvey/Lucius oneshots.





	1. Chapter Index

Chapter Index / Foxlock Fics

★. [**Proud of You**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761955/chapters/34136501). Harvey and Lucius share a moment after Harvey disarms the bomb in S4:E21. [T, 550 words]

★. [ **Bed Sharing**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761955/chapters/34138755). After drinking too much they wake up in bed together... [T, 950 words]

★. [ **Missing Scene**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761955/chapters/34140369). Lucius comforts Harvey while they wait for news on Jim's survival between S4:E21 and E22. [T, 550 words]

★. [ **Seduction**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761955/chapters/34159358). Lucius wins Harvey over. [E, 950 words]

* * *

 Elsewhere:

★. [ **Jealousy**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382553/chapters/32747076). When Jim thinks Harvey's into Lucius he doesn't like it. At all. [T, 2900 words]

★. [**Sex Pollen Threesome**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382553/chapters/32800896). Jim/Harvey/Lucius. [E, 1500 words]

★. [**Loved and Lost**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382553/chapters/34142577). Harvey asks Jim to be his best man. Jim loves him so much he has to let him go. [G, 1150 words]


	2. Proud of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: _After the whole bomb incident - S4:E21 - Lucius shows Harvey how happy he is that his boyfriend has come back in one piece._

He was still reeling with it when he made it to the relative privacy of the locker room. Couldn’t quite take it in, and couldn’t quite pull himself together because it was more than he had ever expected.

Meant more to him than he would ever be able to say.

“I thought I’d find you in here,” a voice said, and Harvey did his best to sniff quietly and surreptitiously swipe at his eyes.

He had a reputation to at least try and maintain.

Lucius just gave him a fond smile. Shook his head a little as if to say that he knew exactly what Harvey had been doing - and also that he didn’t judge him for it.

“I meant what I said out there,” Lucius continued, taking Harvey straight back to the way the man felt in his arms, the heat of his breath as he had whispered the words into his ear, “I’m proud of you.”

Jim had said the same thing to him once, during some brief interlude from tearing his heart in two, but Lucius was perceptive enough to pick up on that. Cared enough to take a step closer.

Was crazy enough to smile at him again, heated this time, and it was hardly the time or the place but Harvey didn’t have any complaints when Lucius’ hand found the back of his neck.

When his lips found his own, a chaste press that quickly devolved into the slick slide of their tongues.

Harvey stroked his hands down Lucius’ back. Was pushed up against the lockers even as he pulled Lucius closer. Didn’t air a single word of protest when Lucius casually removed his hat and threw it in the direction of the nearest bench, but hissed, helpless, when the press of their bodies fit together perfectly.

He let himself imagine losing control of himself. Sinking to his knees, maybe, and encouraging Lucius to spare that natty suit. Sitting on the bench, more realistically, and getting his hands on that ass as Lucius tangled guiding fingers in his hair and rocked into the waiting heat of his mouth.

Almost cracked his head open on the edge of his locker when the door opened, while Lucius just stepped back easily and told Alvarez that, sure, they would be at the bar, so he might as well go on ahead and get some drinks in.

“The whole precinct is gonna know now,” Harvey warned, panic flaring in his gut even as the stinging pain spread across the back of his skull, but Lucius only tossed him his hat and asked him if it was going to be a problem.

He blinked at that. Had to take a moment to really consider it.

There was no reason why they needed to keep it a secret. He was anything but ashamed of what was growing between them.

“I suppose not,” he answered, softening the words with the sincere delivery, and Lucius took it in his stride. Literally, as he straightened his tie a little and then held the door open,

“Come on then, let’s go celebrate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


	3. Bed Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: _Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up Meme - #75 'bed sharing' and #76 'did they or didn't they?'_

It started, like so many of his relationships, with too much drink.

He was alive, Lucius was alive, the whole damn city was somehow still alive, and if that didn’t merit celebrating Harvey would eat his hat.

Said as much - slurred, really - and Lucius laughed so hard he ended up slumped against him in the corner booth they had commandeered.

His weight felt nice. His body heat even better.

“S’comfy here,” Lucius told him when the laughter calmed, making no effort to move, and Harvey couldn't pretend to be unhappy about it.

He had always wanted to get to know Lucius better. Had entertained plenty of idle fantasies of demonstrating some skill that would make Lucius admire him just as much as he admired Lucius.

One in particular sprung straight to mind, and even as Lucius pulled away to go and get another round in, Harvey couldn’t help but gaze too obviously at his retreating backside and think about how it had been his one and only point of pride for many years.

Nobody left his bed unsatisfied.

After that things became a bit of a blur. There was more drink, he was certain of that. Possibly a little singing. There was definitely a moment when they each put on the wrong jacket or, in his case, attempted to, and then his memory was one huge blank until he woke up in the morning to find Lucius cuddled up next to him.

Harvey moved his hand carefully from its place atop the blankets. Patted down his free side and confirmed that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Or pants.

Or his boxer shorts.

He wriggled his toes to learn that he had even managed to take his socks off, and wasn’t sure if that boded well or otherwise.

Because if they had done - or tried to do - anything he couldn’t have been in any state to make it enjoyable. He winced at what Lucius would think when he rejoined the land of the living. Felt faintly sick at the idea of the disappointment, the disgust, on Lucius’ face, then tried to kid himself that it was just his hangover.

He was used to rejection.

Knew full well how to live with it.

Cringed anyway as Lucius squirmed and shifted, removing any lingering doubts that the other man was just as naked as he was.

“Morning,” he offered, a strained smile on his face, when Lucius’ gaze focused on him.

When his eyes went wide and he sat up in a rush, groaning and clutching at his head in deference to the sheer amount of alcohol they had managed to put away.

“Oh God,” the man moaned, voice so deliciously rough it sent an uninvited shiver through him, and Harvey figured the only way forward was to try and make a joke of it.

To laugh at himself before Lucius did it for him, because the only way he was ever going to get a guy like Lucius into bed was when he was so drunk he had no idea what he was doing.

“And I thought you were a man of science,” he quipped, hauling himself up into a sitting position with a wince, and Lucius frowned deeply at him.

Made him wish he had kept his damn mouth shut, just for a moment, but then the expression was softening. A smile slowly stole across Lucius’ features and Harvey’s heart pounded as he attempted to work out what that signified.

“About last night,” he tried, voice refusing to rise much above a whisper. He didn’t know what to say. Had to trail off, useless, because Lucius was looking at him expectantly, and all he could think about was how good Lucius looked, sheets pooled in his lap like that.

“I blame you,” Lucius said, “right now I never want to drink again.”

Harvey nodded. Right. Of course. What else had he been expecting?

But Lucius wasn’t finished talking. Wasn’t going anywhere either, choosing to flop back into his pillows, stretching a little to get comfortable.

“At least we don’t have to be anywhere. You don’t have to be anywhere, right?”

He nodded again, tentative.

“Good.” Lucius gave him another smile and patted at the space beside him.

Was so at ease, so matter of fact, that Harvey lay back down before he could think better of it. He was too busy thinking up a way of asking what he really wanted to know.

Needed to know, really.

“Did -” he started, the effort of it like pulling teeth, and Lucius only rolled a little close and slung an arm across his torso.

Sighed a little, like he was thinking of going back to sleep, and neatly put an end to the mystery.

“You fell asleep after telling me you didn’t usually have that problem, but,” he patted at Harvey’s chest, “if you had paid more attention in science class you’d know that it happens to the best of us. Especially after knocking it back like we did.”

“Sorry,” Harvey forced out, mortified, but Lucius didn’t seem to want to use it against him.

Smiled against his skin, softening the blow, and told him simply,

“Don’t worry. You can make it up to me later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


	4. Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an ask on Tumblr: _h/c missing scene set during the time when they thought Jim might have died in the bunker?_

Lucius didn’t know what to say. All that came to mind were feeble platitudes that they would both know to be lies.

He couldn’t promise that Jim was going to be alright. Understanding what he did of Jeremiah’s invention it would be wrong of him to offer too much false hope that Jim was still alive.

It was painful to think of. Jim was a friend. Not a close one, perhaps, but somebody whose wellbeing he cared about. Somebody who mattered to all of them, to one degree or another, and he looked back over at Harvey, the man’s hands trembling slightly where they were braced against the ledge of the balcony.

“Jim always makes it out,” Harvey said, trying to convince himself, “He’s going to be okay. I know it.”

Lucius glanced out across the empty bullpen. The worst of the rubbish from Valeska’s after party had been cleared away. Most of the furniture had been returned to their usual positions. It still looked a mess, like an omen of what was to come, and he hesitated for a moment before placing his hand on Harvey’s shoulder.

Squeezed, gently, and tried to offer some kind of comfort.

To let Harvey know that there was somebody there for him.

“What will I do?” Harvey asked suddenly, meaning obvious, and it pulled at something deep inside to watch the way Harvey bit into his fist, so desperately struggling not to break down completely.

They had never spoken about it, though he had offered Harvey a sympathetic look on occasion. Had done his best to let the other man know that he would listen, should he want to share the burden.

That he wouldn’t be at all averse to being offered exactly what Jim Gordon was too stupid - too proud, maybe - to make the most of.

Jim didn’t deserve it, he thought sometimes. Jim would never appreciate what he was being given.

“I love him,” Harvey choked out then, and it didn’t matter that it was an obvious truth, or that Lucius had known from almost the first moment he had seen them together.

What mattered was that he didn’t need to be told it was the first time Harvey had ever said it aloud to anyone.

“I know,” Lucius whispered, and let Harvey bury his face in his shoulder.

Clutched him close, just for a few seconds, until Harvey pulled away and swiped at his face. As he pretended to shake it off, like he wasn’t going to feel the same overwhelming agony on the inside until a body found its way to the morgue and it grew worse, or Jim walked through the doors of the precinct and never spared a second thought for what he might have put the man through.

“He’s going to be okay,” Harvey said again, nodding to himself and going back to the mountain of papers that had been salvaged from the floor, while Lucius simply watched him in silence.

He hoped Jim was, truly.

But it was Harvey he was really worried about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


	5. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an ask on Tumblr: _Fox woos and seduces Harvey with great care then he proceeds to make slow sweet love to him._

It was criminal, really, the low opinion Harvey had of himself.

Lucius had never been the type to brag, or to push forward into the limelight. He had never been a practitioner of false modesty either, and he wondered sometimes if he were less invested he might have taken Harvey at face value.

Accepted his loud mouthed bluster as self-confidence, and his self-deprecating jokes as proof that he didn’t waste time worrying about self-improvement.

Jim did, that was the impression Lucius got, and as he grew to know the pair of them better it became something that really began to bother him. Because Harvey wasn’t stupid so much as he was actually willing to admit that he didn’t understand something. He wasn’t indecisive so much as he cared enough to worry about the impact those decisions might have on someone other than himself.

He was easy to talk to. Listened in all the right places. Had a million stories to tell when there was silence that needed to be filled, and was generally such good company that Lucius found himself actively seeking it out.

Looking forward to it, thinking up new excuses to enable it, and the only surprising thing about waking up breathless and wanting to half remembered impressions of calloused hands and gentle kisses was that it hadn’t happened sooner.

The only reasonable way forward then, was to test the water. To determine Harvey’s likely reaction should he go ahead and make a move.

Gauge the strength of the hold Jim Gordon still had over him, and whether or not Harvey’s unspoken commitment to moving on was really paying dividends.

Jim remained as oblivious as always. Canceled plans and forgot arrangements, and Lucius allowed himself to hope when he succeeded in putting a genuine smile back on Harvey’s face with the suggestion that they both make the most of being free for the evening.

They made a habit of it, drinking and talking and eating, until the day came when Jim told Harvey they should go back to his and work a case over, and Harvey shook his head apologetic but firm and told him in turn that he made plans already.

It was the turning point, the sign he had been waiting for, and he let the atmosphere speak for itself, right down to the wine glasses and the candles.

Harvey glanced from his face to the table setting and back again uncertainly. Looked for all the world like he was waiting for him to say that he was sorry but he had arranged for somebody else to come over.

“Red or white?” was what Lucius went with, holding up a bottle of each, and the smile that dawned along with the understanding was so perfect that it was all he could do not to suggest skipping straight to the dessert course.

The air felt charged as they ate, even with the steady stream of joking banter he had come to expect from Harvey. The innuendo felt more intimate now. Every word they uttered heavy with meaning.

“I think you’re trying to get me drunk,” Harvey joked when he refilled their glasses, and before Lucius could come back with something suitably pithy Harvey was holding his gaze and saying seriously, “you really don’t need to.”

In the end dinner remained half eaten, the food no match for the kisses he had been waiting for.

Harvey gave just as good as he got on that score. Unbuttoned his shirt with practiced fingers, and tore a breathy moan from his lips, tongue wet and wanting as it worked up the column of his neck. His own hands wandered in turn. Stroked at his hair and grasped at his ass, and pushed Harvey back against his freshly laundered sheets, determined to demonstrate his scientific approach to such matters.

He wanted to map Harvey’s skin. Chart every freckle. Grinned at the way Harvey laughed and told him it tickled, and had to bite down at his lip when Harvey groaned loud and wanton then sucked him into the heat of his mouth.

Got him so worked up he had to pull away. So excited he had to tangle a hand in Harvey’s hair and kiss him deeply. Stroked his palms down Harvey’s torso and followed with his lips. Feasted on the flesh of Harvey’s thighs and flashed him a smile, wide and mischievous, before teasing the head of his dick, loving the breathy sounds Harvey made just as much as the heavy lidded look he gave him.

He kept at it as long as he could, until Harvey was shifting and cursing, and telling him that it really wasn’t fair that he was so talented at everything. Lucius freed his mouth up long enough to tell Harvey that flattery would get him no where, then found himself startled into laughter, Harvey switching their positions and telling him not to jump to conclusions.

It finished with Harvey blanketed over him, one hand holding them both in place as they rocked together, eagerly kissing through each and every tremor.

Remained tangled up close, slow kisses passing between them, until Harvey finally groaned and stretched and asked if he would be offended if he got back up and finished his dinner.

“I cooked extra,” Lucius confessed, lips quirking, and enjoyed the feel of the scruffy kiss pressed to his cheek just as much as Harvey’s too casual promise,

“I could really grow to love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


	6. Accidental Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an ask on Tumblr: _Accidentally Married Foxlock._

As far as weird situations to wake up to went, tied to a chair in a veil and wedding dress was scarcely hitting the top ten list.

The pain ringing through his skull, on the other hand. That was right up there.

Harvey took a moment to catalog the rest of it. The chafing of the rope at his wrists, and the sharp ache in his side where he had refused to go down without a scuffle. The tooth at the back of his jaw which felt a little loose, and the worrying sensation that there was still worse to come.

That was about the time he realized he wasn’t alone in the windowless room. Next to him was another figure, Lucius bound and gagged and wide eyed when their gaze met, signaling the arrival of their captor.

Their guy was a whackjob, they always were, and Harvey put up a show of fighting against his bonds even as he scoped out the potential escape routes. Even as he attempted to work out how long they had been there, and how likely it was that Jim already started looking for them.

The odds of him actually finding them.

So there was nothing for it, really, but to play along and be pronounced legally wed by crackpot of the week, and their own legal experts when the cavalry finally came to the rescue.

The ribbing began almost immediately, jokes about being made honest men, and what they might do for the honeymoon. Even Jim cracked a smile. Harvey gave back just as good as he got, and told Alvarez not to be such a sore loser.

He had had his chance to find out what he was packing beneath his lace petticoats.

Lucius was quiet throughout all of it, subdued and awkward, and Harvey felt like a cad for forgetting sometimes that the guy hadn’t signed up for this. He wasn’t a cop and he didn’t carry a gun. The guy was a bona fide genius. Had turned his back on the plush office and the swanky benefits of the Wayne Foundation for them, and in return he got McKenna winking salaciously and telling him he ought to have held out for a better offer.

“You’ve no shame, Bullock,” Tuttle commented, no matter that he was now safely back in shirt and tie, “wearing white like that.”

The laughter was raucous, widespread, and Harvey took the first opportunity to pull Lucius aside and reassure him that they’d get this mistake annulled. Sat beside him on the bench in the locker room and said that the banter was just par for the course, and would all be forgotten by morning.

Or close enough, anyway.

“It’s not that,” Lucius said, looking uncertain. Looking nothing like the self-assured prodigy Harvey was used to admiring, and everything like a guy struggling to deal with the never ending array of catastrophe that was life in Gotham city. “It just wasn’t how I imagined my wedding day, I guess.”

He finished up with a shrug and a smile, albeit strained around the edges, and Harvey tried not to take it personally. He wouldn’t be happy to be married to himself either.

“You’ll do it for real one day. Maybe you’ll even remember your heartbroken ex and send him an invite.”

He nudged Lucius’ shoulder, aiming for jovial, and realized too late that he was missing the mark completely. That he was just missing some vital piece of the puzzle, period, because Lucius looked positively miserable and Harvey’s instincts were telling him that he was the problem.

It was his fault, somehow, and he put a clumsy hand on Lucius’ arm, searching for the right words to make it better again.

Lucius glanced down at his hand and then back up at his face. Held his gaze with a look that Harvey hadn’t seen directed at himself in so long that it took a long moment to place it. A moment longer to figure out what he was supposed to do in response to it.

“I’ll just,” Lucius offered, making to stand. Preparing to act as though the slip had never happened.

Harvey reached for his arm, frantic, because he could see it all slipping away. A chance he had never imagined being granted.

“What do you say we go grab some dinner?”

Lucius frowned at him, quizzical. “To talk?”

Harvey nodded, because sure, but it was more than that. Held the door open and offered a smile.

“To celebrate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an ask on Tumblr: _For the Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up Meme - #53 'Mutual Pining' and #90 'Unexpected Virgin'._

“I bet you never have this problem,” Harvey said, trying to sound lighthearted and not like he had just been humiliated in front of their resident brainbox.

It was nothing he wasn’t used to. More women had turned him down than Lucius had had hot dinners.

“Not really,” Lucius agreed, a study in casual, “but then I’ve never made a habit of asking out women.”

The smartass remark was on the tip of his tongue, something about how great it must be to have women falling over him, but then he glanced over at Lucius and realized that that hadn’t been what he was saying at all.

He was too casual, too focused on the evidence he was bagging, so Harvey put a hand on his shoulder, just to show that he understood, and said honestly,

“I’ve never had much luck in that direction either.”

It was back to work then - all action, all of the time - but that didn’t mean Harvey quit thinking about it. It didn’t mean that he wasn’t entertaining the most patently ridiculous fantasies, dreaming up a world in which Lucius’ standards dropped considerably.

Because Lucius was way out of his league. He was so young, and well dressed, and stupidly good looking. Calm in a crisis and so clever it had him staring at the man in awe, wishing he had anything to say that might not make him sound like an idiot.

He was so besotted even Jim noticed, taking his interest for jealousy, and Harvey didn’t want to consider what it meant that they had been through hell and back together, and he still didn’t feel confident enough in their friendship to explain to Jim the truth of the matter.

Jim wasn’t bigoted, and he certainly wouldn’t hate him for it. He might laugh though, that seemed a distinct possibility, and Harvey didn’t think he could handle that.

He knew he had no hope whatsoever.

He didn’t need it spelling out to him.

Over the next few weeks he kept trying to impress Lucius, all the same. Wore his nice suit, and fussed with his hair, and watched science documentaries on late night television, cursing his teenage self for choosing to cut class rather than force some education through his thick skull.

Lucius only frowned at his attempts at intelligent conversation. Looked at him with pitying eyes when he couldn’t find the right words, and patted him on the arm for his efforts, before disappearing to go and speak to people who were more on his level.

Harvey went home and sought solace in the bottom of a bottle. Tried yet again to write something worth saying to the graduating class of cadets. Gave it up as a bad job, crumpled paper everywhere, and all his prayers were answered when his speech was interrupted.

He had never thought to specify that it not be because somebody was attempting to murder him.

It wasn’t the first time, wouldn’t be the last either. Truly felt like he wouldn’t live to tell the tale, just the same, and if Lucius hadn’t been there he couldn’t swear that he wouldn’t have blubbed like a baby.

Lucius saved his life. Almost wrenched his arms from his sockets, grabbing hold of him, and Harvey clung to him for a few moments when his feet were back on solid ground, not wanting to be alone again just yet.

It was only later, gazing up at the marks on his ceiling, that he realized he hadn’t been the one shaking.

They grew closer after that. Slowly, maybe, but surely. Worked on cases after most everyone had gone home for the evening, and ate lunch together at some of the classier diners on his beat.

Went out drinking, drowning their mutual sorrows, and somehow he found himself back at Lucius’ swanky apartment, less GCPD and more Wayne Foundation. Harvey whistled, low and loud, and made a suitably crass comment about the guys Lucius brought home never wanting to leave again.

Lucius looked away at that. Sighed a little, wry smile on his face, and said,

“That would imply they make it this far in the first place.”

Harvey frowned at that. Took a few moments to puzzle over the words, only to remain none the wiser. Lucius tipped his beer bottle to his lips, an action Harvey had no hope of looking away from, as though he needed the liquid courage to explain further.

“I skipped three grades as a kid. There was never a time I wasn’t the outsider.”

He was missing something here, Harvey was sure of it, listening intently as Lucius continued,

“The people I wanted to know better - they were never interested.”

Lucius was looking at him expectantly. Waiting for him to connect the dots and put two and two together. To laugh at him, perhaps, and make some stupid joke about it.

That was something he could understand. Something he had experienced way too often.

He forced himself to meet Lucius’ eye. To speak quietly, voice strained but words clear,

“I’m interested.”

It was an idiot move. Was only going to result in heartbreak and disappointment. He wasn’t fit to be anybody’s first.

He wasn’t fit to be anything to Lucius.

“How do you feel about proving it?”

Lucius held his gaze determinedly. Had this edge of vulnerability underneath it that had his heart beating double time. Had him grinning wide and stupid, beyond delighted.

“I’m definitely interested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
